Sang Koruptor, Penguasa dan Teori Konspirasi
by Lady Marmalaide
Summary: Berdasarkan kisah nyata. Hanya mencoba memahami apa yang dialami si korban, buronan, tahanan, tersangka, terserah apa sebutannya. Bagi yang orang Indonesia dan hobi politik pasti tahu siapa yang diceritakan disini. Humanized.


**The Penguins of Madagascar by Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon**

**Character based animation movie 'Madagascar'**

**Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang baru-baru ini terjadi**

Prolog:

Aku duduk termenung sambil memandangi awan-awan putih yang berarak menyelimuti langit biru dari balik kaca jendela. Diantara awan, beberapa burung camar terbang mengiringi pesawat yang ku tumpangi, seolah mengawal perjalananku. Mereka terbang dengan posisi berbaris, sesekali membentuk formasi. Sayap besar mereka mengepak anggun disisi tubuh mereka yang seputih salju. Aku tersenyum sendiri menonton aksi burung-burung itu. Alangkah bahagianya mereka. Jika saja semua orang didunia ini bisa seperti mereka, bebas terbang kemanapun mereka suka, bebas melihat dunia dan segala isinya, tanpa ada rasa takut atau ancaman dari pihak-pihak yang mencoba menguasai atau mencelakakan mereka.

Aku menghela napas dan menunduk menatap pergelangan tanganku. Tampak garis tipis bekas besi borgol melingkari kulit. Aku benci kalau harus mengingatnya lagi. Setiap kali ku tanyakan tentang hal ini, mereka pasti bilang; "Memang sudah prosedurnya, Tuan Kowalski,". Sejujurnya, aku mulai merasa seperti seorang gembong teroris atau penjahat kelas kakap lainnya. Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat?

Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang datang mendekat membuyarkan lamunanku. Ketika aku menoleh, orang itu sudah duduk didepanku. Ia adalah salah seorang dari tim gabungan beberapa instansi penegak hukum yang bertugas menjemputku dipelarian, beberapa saat setelah aku tertangkap. Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, yang ku tahu ia bernama Alex McMurphy, dan ia adalah seorang jenderal polisi sekaligus sebagai ketua tim. Usianya kira-kira separuh baya. Raut wajahnya serius, sorot matanya tajam menusuk.

"Tuan Kowalski," McMurphy mulai. "Saya sekedar ingin memberitahu Anda, bahwa saat ini Anda berada dalam posisi sulit. Karena itu, kami mohon janganlah Anda semakin memperparah keadaan Anda. Ingat, Tuan, tidak hanya masa depan Anda dan keluarga Anda yang dipertaruhkan. Kalau Anda mau bekerjasama, kami jamin masalah Anda tidak akan seberat apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang selama ini. Tapi jika Anda memilih bertahan…" ia angkat bahu. "Kami tidak berani menjamin apa-apa."

Seketika seluruh sendi tubuhku membeku. Sampai disini aku telah memahami segalanya. Sebelumnya, aku sering menerima ancaman, yang mana aku selalu dapat mengatasinya. Tapi kali ini, mendengar orang lain yang tidak ku kenal secara baik membicarakan keluargaku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tekanan perasaan takut yang teramat sangat. Aku bergidik sedikit, namun tetap ku tatap kedua mata jendral polisi yang berbicara itu.

"Saya tidak akan bicara,"jawabku lambat-lambat. "Meskipun tidak mungkin bagi saya untuk lari lagi."

McMurphy menatapku heran, dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Sungguh, aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang ini. Aku tidak peduli pada polisi, komisi antikorupsi, atau aparat hukum manapun. Diluar sana, ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengerikan dan menyeramkan dari sekedar khayalan tentang tembok penjara. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang bakal terjadi nantinya, atau repot-repot memberi peringatan. Jauh sebelum mereka menangkapku, aku tahu hari ini akan tiba juga. Ketika ku rajut kembali kepingan-kepingan peristiwa yang telah lewat, seperti baru kemarin semuanya ku alami; dugaan kasus korupsi, partaiku, pelarianku ke luar negeri, wawancara dengan beberapa media, Doris dan ketiga anak kami yang masih kecil...

"Tuan Kowalski," McMurphy bersuara lagi. "Sekali lagi saya tanya Anda, apakah Anda bersedia bekerjasama dalam kasus ini?"

"Saya tidak bisa berpikir sekarang,"sahutku letih. "Saya minta waktu. Kalau sudah tiba saatnya, saya pasti akan bicara."

McMurphy mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah,"katanya. "Kami mengerti kalau itu mau Anda. Kami sabar untuk itu. Anda pasti lelah. Istirahatlah dulu. Mungkin sekitar tiga setengah jam lagi kita baru sampai ditujuan."

Ia bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak pergi. Satu helaan napas berat mengalir dibibirku. Mereka tidak akan menyerah, aku menggelengkan kepala. Para penegak hukum ini akan terus berjuang untuk mengorek keterangan dariku, kalau perlu memaksaku. Tapi, sungguh mati, bukan mereka yang ku takutkan. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa mengubah keadaan atau menawar apa yang saat ini tengah terjadi. Sedangkan aku terlalu ngeri untuk menebak kelanjutannya. Ketakutan terbesarku selama ini nampaknya segera jadi kenyataan. Tidak ada yang tersisa dariku kecuali rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang kini lebih menyiksa dari sebelumnya. Sebuah lorong gelap nan panjang menunggu dihadapanku. Aku tidak tahu bahaya apalagi yang bakal menghadang nantinya. Aku merasa capai dan lelah menghadapi semua ini. Mungkinkah aku tetap bisa berjalan lurus ditengah kabut yang menyelimuti? Dapatkah ku temukan kembali arti hidup sesungguhnya, yang dulu pernah ku miliki sebelum detik ini?

Aku menghempaskan tubuh disofa. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku. Kedua mataku perlahan menutup. Didalam kegelapan, ku lihat bayang-bayang harapan telah pergi, tertinggal nun jauh disana, di Amerika Latin, tempat kisah ini bermula...

Epilog:

Pesawat kecil itu masih melaju, sebentar lagi akan melintasi garis batas benua. Dibandara, para awak media telah menunggu dengan tidak sabar kedatangan orang yang sudah berminggu-minggu ini menggegerkan penjuru negeri.

**Hehehehe :D:D:D:D:D. Nggak nyangka saya bisa nulis kayak begini. Sorry ya kalau nggak sesuai fakta. Bahannya terlalu banyak, jadi saya ambil yang penting-penting aja.**** Please comment yaaa :D:D:D**


End file.
